


Sometimes I Like to Pretend I'm Tall

by Stylin_Breeze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cell Phones, Gen, Humor, Lev gets hit in the face, Video, Vines, angry yaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_Breeze/pseuds/Stylin_Breeze
Summary: “Yaku, can you grab my phone?”The older boy glared momentarily, but before he demanded the rookie get his own dang phone, he realized Lev only asked him because the libero wasn’t stretching in preparation for serving practice like the others.





	Sometimes I Like to Pretend I'm Tall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barflybart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barflybart/gifts).

> Inspired by the vine "Sometimes I like to pretend I'm tall..."
> 
> Happy Haikyuu Day

It was a dull day at practice for Nekoma, made worse when the stereo used to play warmup music broke. Someone suggested playing songs off a cell phone, and Lev hollered that he had a good music video on his phone.

“Yaku, can you grab my phone?”

The older boy glared momentarily, but before he demanded the rookie get his own dang phone, he realized Lev only asked him because the libero wasn’t stretching in preparation for serving practice like the others. “Sure. I’ll give you it so you can put in the password.”

“It’s 3-3-3-3,” Lev said immediately.

“You know that’s a horrible password,” replied Yaku.

“No, it’s not! It’s your number over and over. No one will ever guess that.”

“That’s not how they’re gonna guess it!” he bellowed as he headed to the locker room to salvage the phone. It was lying on a bench beside Lev’s carelessly discarded school uniform soaking up wrinkles like a sponge to water. He typed in the password and went into videos to find the clip before returning to the gym.

He paused, finding a folder called “Teammate videos.” Yaku was mildly irked by the thought Lev was secretly filming them, but even as he knew it wasn’t his business, he clicked anyways to find out what stuff Lev had been recording.

There were a handful of files, and he mindlessly swiped through, the thumbnails named for different players thankfully not looking like anything to do with practice. In fact, they all appeared to be vines.

And then he saw one entitled “Yaku.”

It was 5 seconds long. Yaku couldn’t resist the urge to find out what vine Lev associated with him. He launched it.

“_Sometimes I like to pretend I’m tall, but I’m just standing on a chair._”

The video ended.

At first he stared blankly, one eye twitching.

Slowly, his blood pressure rose. Breathing in and out of his nose didn’t calm him. His breaths quickened. His hand holding the phone shook. He must have stood there for half a minute, squeezing the device so hard he didn’t care if it crumpled in his fist.

Then he began to scowl, rage filling him up from head to toe. He was breathing from his mouth now, teeth grinding.

So _this_ is what Lev thought of him….

It was time for the Russian to die.

He marched out of the gym, stomping his feet, glaring fiercely. Everyone in the gym saw the libero stamp back in, explosively livid. Lev was the most nervous. He hadn’t a clue why Yaku was so upset, but evidently he was at him since that’s where his feral, bloodshot eyes were locked.

“Hey, look. If this is about the password…,” he pleaded, showing his hands in defense.

Yaku raised the arm clutching Lev’s phone. “Next time,” he growled, “get your _OWN DANG PHONE_!”

He hurled the cell phone with as much power as a volleyball serve. The metal rectangle soared through the air at breakneck speed and collided soundly with Lev’s face.

The rookie flew backward and splatted on his back, arms splayed, the phone bouncing along the court.

Riddled with shock, no one said or did anything.

Yaku stomped to the other side of the court and furiously planted both feet as if ready to receive.

“We don’t need no stinking music. Everyone, line up and serve!”

**Author's Note:**

> All credit to barflybart's awesome vid for giving me the idea to connect Yaku to that vine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6MMexpofH4  
Check it out. There's plenty more where this came from. :)


End file.
